Take a Freaking Hint
by RubbahDuckeh
Summary: Gabriella's off to California while Troy is at home getting to know some new neighbors. What happens when Troy never saw Gabby’s signs? He gets a new girlfriend that’s what. The thing is, she isn’t a snobby cheerleader this time... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


**Full Summary:** What time is it? It's summer time! Gabriella goes off to California for a few months while Troy is at home getting to know some new neighbors. What happens when Troy never saw Gabby's signs? He gets a new girlfriend that's what. She tried and tried to tell him that she didn't just think of him as a friend.. But he never took the hint and got himself _another_ girlfriend. The thing is, she isn't a snobby cheerleader this time! She is a really nice genuine girl. How is Gabriella going to face the reality? Will she try to move on and face the fact that Troy and her will never be together?.. Will she fight for him? Or will she throw the white flag and surrender… surrender all feelings and emotions.. Will she truly be content with the forever 'best friend' title that's been bestowed upon her?

**Disclaimer:**No I do not own.. Disney does xP

**Note:** This story is told in Gabriella's POV. If not, it's in general POV.

**Story Setting:** AU. Troy and Gabriella have known each other for a long, long time.

* * *

**---Prologue---**

Who knew that in just 4 month's span your entire life could turn upside-down? I sure didn't. I walk around my room thinking when life was back in its normal days.. The ups and downs were consistent with each other, everything was great!

-

"_Troy! Stop tickling me!" Gabriella shouted._

"_Not until you take that comment back!"_

"_Fine, no you're not stupid and ignorant to all things except basketball"_

_-x-_

"_So, where shall we go?" asked Chad_

"_To the mall!" screamed the girls as groans escaped the men's lips_

_-x-_

"_Let's have a picnic!" suggested Taylor to the gang_

"_Uh, why?"_

_Gabby rolling her eyed and responding, "Because, Chad, we can! Come on guys its food how can you not agree to that?!"_

"_She has a point there.." muttered Jason_

_Sharpay quickly announced "It's settled then! We'll meet at the park this Saturday; noon should be a good time."  
-_

But of course being away for a few months things can change, even when you hope to come home to the same thing... Friends may warn you, but you choose to stay ignorant and believe everything is still the same.  
-

"_Uhm, Gabriella.. You should know.."_

"_What's wrong Kels?"_

"_Troy's starting to get close with a new neighbor of mine."_

"_And what's wrong with that? It's good to make new friends and add to his male posse or whatever."_

"_Gabby, my neighbor is a girl."_

_-x-_

"_Gabby I need to tell you something."_

"_Is is about this Amanda person everyone's telling me about?"_

"_Yeah, you see . . . They are officially a couple."_

"_Taylor that is ridiculous, Troy would have called me"_

_-x-_

"_Gabriella! Hey! I've missed you so much!_

"_I missed you too Troy" _

"_Hey, there's someone I want you to meet! Gabriella this is Amanda -- my girlfriend. Mandy this is my best friend Gabriella."  
-_

My friends are constantly telling me to move on "It wasn't meant to be" has been their repeated phrase. They just don't understand what it means to have this guilt on your shoulders. They don't get how I have to sit here knowing that it's my fault he never knew. It doesn't matter how hard I tried he was oblivious to it all and I should have had the guts to say it clearer.  
-

"_..Troy you really need to get a girlfriend that lasts longer than 2 weeks."_

"_Hey! I'm trying to find that girl! At least I have you to check them out."_

"_I'm getting sick of that!"_

"_Uh, I'm sorry I never knew.."_

"_Wait, never mind, but can you promise me the next one you go out with you really like and think she could be 'the one?'"_

"_Alright Gabriella Marie Montez I promise the next girl you have to analyze I will sincerely have feelings for." _

_-x-_

"_Wait.. So you care about doing your homework?"_

"_Yes Troy. Just because you're ignorant to everything but basketball doesn't mean I have to be"_

_-x-_

"_I love you, Troy"_

"_I love you too" _

…_But if only he knew she meant as more than friends.  
-_

Normally, he dating never bothered me, but he promised he would be sincere in his intentions for now on. Since he seems serious, I try to move on but it just doesn't work. I dressed in bright colors, put on a smile, went on a date.. But what does that do? It makes it all worse.  
-

"_Alex no!" he kept on moving those hand of his below her hip and she particularly was getting agitated._

"_Come on, we're just dancing." She sighed, but let it go. However, the next time he did it he pulled her close, whispered some unbelievable words and lustfully kissed her. _

_She pushed him away and begged him to stop._

"_What is wrong with you woman?!"_

_Chad saw from afar what was happening and quickly came over. "Is there a problem here?"_

"_Stay out of this Danforth" as Alex -- captain of the football team gave him a glare._

"_Chad, take me home please."  
-_

Only one person made these changes.. Only one person didn't know anything of these changes.. Only one person gets the credit: Amanda Joy Rennels changed my life.  
-

"_It's so wonderful to finally meet you Gabriella!" and she did the unexpected; she hugged her. There was no whispering warnings, no evil glares, nothing like the previous girlfriends. Amanda just hugged her._

"_Yeah, it's nice to meet you too."_

_-x-_

"_Hey Amanda, Tay-"_

"_Please, call me Mandy."_

"_Uhm, ok, well Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay were coming over to sleepover this Friday night… you're welcome to come if you want"_

_-x-_

"_Oh hey Mandy, we were just talking" Troy stood up quickly as she entered the room._

"_Troy why are you acting all defensive? I know nothing is going on" She turns to face Gabriella "I'm glad he has such a great friend like you."  
-_

She definitely wasn't his first girlfriend, or even his first somewhat serious one. The thing is she is the first to last over two months. He trusted me as his 'best friend' to find him a girl; he trusted my judgment on the pros and cons of every single one of them. This of course included _Mandy-- _his supposed "the one."  
-

"_Ella I really want your input on what you think of Mandy.. You've been right with everyone else in the past so your advice means so much."_

"_She's . . ." "She's your perfect match."  
-_

I am supposed to be happy right? Yes, happy that Troy, the friend whom I have known since diapers, has found a girl that adores him and complements him as well. He found a girl that has outlasted the two month maximum of the past.

Maybe Troy and I were never meant to be more than friends…

Maybe it wasn't my fault that he never took a freaking hint…

Maybe someone else is out there for me…

Well if Troy is happy with Mandy than I guess so am I…

-  
-

**TAKE A FREAKING HINT STARTING JANUARY 1****ST****!**

**(and will be uploaded at weekly or twice weekly intervals)**


End file.
